The invention relates to an electro-optic modulation component, improved for better performance at data rates above 10 Gb/s. This improvement is obtained by reducing the influence of the capacitive effects of the structure and of its environment. More particularly, it relates to such a component in which:                the influence of the capacitance of the structure itself is limited by reducing the access resistance, or        the influence of the capacitive effect of the environment is reduced by modifying the structure of the substrate(s) plumb with the active region, or        a combination of these features.        
The invention furthermore relates to a process for manufacturing such a component and to a device or system that includes such a component.